


How to Cope with Jet Lag

by StarrySummers04



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: It's 5am and Armie can't sleep, neither can Timmy so they find a way to pass the time and become tired...





	How to Cope with Jet Lag

Jet lag was no fun. Being in a different country every couple of days really fucked up your sleep schedule. Armie had just travelled to Rome with Timothée and couldn’t get to sleep. The time difference was messing with him, it was 5am and sleep was still eluding him. Armie was debating whether to get up and go for a jog.

From: Timothée <3                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      5:03am                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Can I come to your room?

Armie quickly texted back his confirmation and got up to let Timmy in. “How did you know I was awake?” Armie asked.

“You just stated that you can’t sleep because of the jetlag on Instagram.” Timmy replied. “It’s been bothering me too, but nothing seems to be helping.”

“I have an idea.”

Timmy had no chance to ask what that idea was because Armie had crashed their lips together and pulled the younger male further into the room. As they made their way to the bedroom, Armie began to pull Timmy’s clothes off, needing to get as close to him as possible. Timothée was in a daze, the last time they’d been able to do this was so long ago as Liz had been around lately, and Timmy was being considerate of their relationship. A quick blowjob in an airport bathroom as a ‘congratulations on the Oscar nomination’ wasn’t going to cut it. This was so much better to help recover from jetlag than going for a jog. Armie was being impatient, just like usual. Once Timmy had removed all his clothing, Armie gently laid him down on the bed before taking off his own clothing. Now that they were both naked, Timmy pulled the blonde down to kiss him again. Their hands were roaming all over each other’s bodies, Armie paying particular attention to Timothée’s ass. He was obsessed. Timmy moaned loudly, he loved Armie’s fixation with his ass. No one had ever made him feel like this before.

Mouths still joined, Armie allowed his fingers to slip between Timmy’s cheeks and press up against his puckered hole, turning Timmy into a quivering mess. Armie pulled away slightly to reach over to the bedside table and pulling out some lube before coating his fingers in the substance before returning his had to Timmy’s entrance and sliding one in. “Armie. Fuck.” Timmy moaned. Armie loved this, the fact that even after nearly two years, Timmy still fell apart with only one finger, no matter how often they had sex. Armie pulled his lips away from Timmy’s and began to nibble and suck on his pale throat. He could still see the mark he’d left when they’d celebrated Timmy’s Oscar nomination.

By the time Armie had three fingers deep in the younger man, Timmy was a wreck. He was shaking, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes, and his lips were bright red from where he’d been biting them so that he didn’t disturb anyone in the neighbouring rooms. “Please, Armie. I need you inside me.” Timmy begged, so close to his orgasm but not wanting to cum until Armie was balls deep inside him. Armie removed his fingers and applied a generous amount of lube to his cock and lining himself up with Timmy’s hole and beginning to press inside. Timmy screamed in ecstasy, no longer caring when it felt so good to have Armie Hammer inside him. Armie kept gently kept pressing in until he could go no further and waited for Timmy to catch his breath before he started thrusting. “Move, please. I can’t take it anymore.” Timmy cried. So Armie moved. Gently pulling out until only his tip was inside Timmy before slowly pushing back in. This drove Timothée crazy, usually Armie was rough, fast and he would sometimes tie him up as a way of showing that he was in charge. But that’s not what this was. Times like this, slow, gentle, just like their first time back in Crema all those months ago, was one of Armie’s ways of saying, or rather showing, how much he loved Timmy. Of course, Timmy loved any time they had sex, but this was his favourite.

When Timmy could feel himself approaching the edge, he began to get louder, chanting Armie’s name like it was a prayer, breathless moans also leaving his lips. It was then that Armie changed the angle, so he was hitting Timmy’s prostate on every other thrust. Timmy couldn’t control himself any longer and cried out his release, switching to French as the waves of pleasure washed over him. Timmy speaking in another language was one of Armie’s biggest turn ons, so after another couple of thrusts, he spilled his seed deep inside Timmy.

After pulling out, Armie collected Timmy, who was now sobbing, into his arms. “I love you so much.” Armie whispered, pressing a kiss into Timmy’s wild mane of curls. Timmy smiled dazedly in response, unable to string a sentence together as he calmed down and stopped crying. With Armie whispering comforting words and terms of endearment in his ear, he drifted off to sleep. Armie was very sleepy now too, physically and emotionally as sex like this with Timmy always made them both very vulnerable, it wasn’t something he’d ever done with Liz. Armie nodded off too, clutching Timmy against his chest. This had to be his favourite was to deal with jet lag.


End file.
